runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Legion of Paragons/Clan Council
General Council Members: *ThyOwnage1 (Head Council) *OPEN *OPEN *OPEN *OPEN Description: Our clans council acts as the clans legislation panel. They review all of our rules, procedures, policies, guidelines etc on a weekly basis. They also review any ideas from our members that have been placed on our Open Suggestion Thread. This is not the Runescape Forum Thread. This page is on the Clan Pages Forum. Click here to view >>>>> Open Suggestion Thread Once all areas of current procedures of the clan and suggestions are reviewed by the council members, the council will deliberate over relevance. (Do we need to change, add, subtract something in any of our policies?) If so, the change will be discussed in the meeting and voted on. Frequency: *A meeting should occur each week at a time set and posted by the head council member. *In an emergency case, the council may be called into session by a member of the clans leadership staff. Rules of Council: General Session *This form of meeting is open to all clan members and should be held in the main senate meeting hall in the citadels keep. *All topics must be discussed by the council before any open statements are taken by open clan members. *If a member wants to address the council, they must do so by asking the head council member in pm if they may comment in open chat. This keeps open chat from getting confused and cluttered. *All forms of jagex and clan rules must be followed. *Uniforms are not required for council in sessions. Cape and Vexillum are still required at the citadel. *The council should follow the procedure outlined below under sub-section Process of Council. Judicial Session *This form of meeting is closed to the general clan public and should be held in the private meeting room on the second level of the keep in the citadel. *The council members will keep to the facts and not opinions. *The council members will decide if the accused should be granted an Executive hearing or not. *The council should not decide if the member is guilty or not guilty. *The council should follow the procedure outlined below under sub-section Process of Council. Process of Council: General Session *Step One - The council members on their own reviews all of our policies. *Step Two - The council members on their own will review the Open Suggestion Thread *Step Three - The Council will meet over these reviews to discuss any noticed changes that need to be made. In this meeting, the council will also discuss any suggestions by the members found on our Open Suggestion Thread. *Step Four - Each council member will vote on each topic that is suggested to change. *Step Five - The head council member will deliver all proposed changes that have passed in the concil to the Assistant Clan Leader. Judicial Session *Step One - Head council member recieves notice of a court appeal by the Court Clerk. *Step Two - Using the private meeting room on the second level of the keep, the council will meet and deliberate over the appeal. Keep to the facts and not opinions. *Step Three - The council will not determine if the member is guilty or not guilty. They will only decide if the member should be granted an Executive hearing with the 3 leaders. *Step Four - Decision. **Granted: ***The Accused Member: The head council member will notify the member that they have been granted an executive hearing with the leaders. They should also be informed not to contact the leaders about the hearing, that the leaders will contact them when they are ready for the hearing. ***The Clan Leader: The head council member will notify the clan leader that the accused member was granted an Executive review. **Not Granted: ***The head council member will notify the following of the decision. ****Clan Leader ****Accused Member ****Court Clerk ***In this case, the courts decision and discipline imposed on the accused will remain in effect. Internal Links Clan:Legion of Paragons Clan:Legion of Paragons/Rules Clan:Legion of Paragons/Court External Links Open Suggestion Thread Clan Runescape Page Clan Official Thread Clan Official Forum Rules of Runescape